Conflicting Emotions
by Kyyumi
Summary: One kiss is all it takes to begin the steady unraveling of the rivalry between Shizuo and Izaya. When it spirals into something more, neither is sure how to take it.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in Ikebukuro for most of the residents; everyone was going about their own business, the dull roar of traffic and pedestrians drowning out most conversation.

Except one particular conversation, taking place in one of the dark, murky alleyways.; despite the fact that passersby could only hear one side of said conversation, they immediately knew who was involved and veered away.

"I-ZAY-AAA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN IKEBUKURO?" The tall blonde snarled, already throwing the nearest thing- a trash bin - at the smaller man who was only grinning madly. He dodged neatly, skipping out of the way with a chuckle.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan~," Izaya chided, waving a finger and shaking his head in disapproval. "I've done nothing wrong, you're just making a mess for yourself."

The blonde's eye twitched slightly at the nickname that the flea had given him. He simply growled in response, raising an arm to aim a punch at the informant; in his moment of rage, he forgot that this was the one person in the city who would dare anger him and have the means to retaliate.

Izaya grinned again, ducking out of the way and at the same time reaching into a pocket for the flick blade he always carried; in just another instant, Shizuo's sleeve was torn, and a shallow cut became visible as a thin line of blood began to show.

"Damn flea," Shizuo snapped, jerking back. It didn't hurt, not really, but just the possibility of losing to the smaller man- again -had his vision blurring red.

The brunette chuckled again, waving the blade back and forth in his palm. "You really should learn to control that temper of yours," he suggested idly, smirking; the expression only widened as Shizuo lunged at him again. This was met with another quick slash of the small knife, this time aimed upwards, slicing into the blonde's shirt and finally stopping at the bow on his neck.

Izaya was about to comment on just how stupid his Shizu-chan was, but realized he had been pinned against the wall of the ally. _That's odd… I was certain he would jump back again…_ Instead he froze, smirk still in place but mind racing as he considered their position.

Shizuo was doing the same, though his focus was predominantly on the knife that was just a bit too close to his throat for comfort. He had intended to pin Izaya, yes, but not like this- he had one hand clamped around the informant's wrist, the other at the opposite shoulder, while the rest of his body was pressed against Izaya's own.

His instincts were screaming at him to get away, not only from the blade that had now drifted ever closer to the skin of his throat, but from the entire situation. And yet, at the same time, something entirely different was telling him to stay.

Izaya was having a similar problem, though even if he decided to go along with the first instinct he might have a bit of trouble with getting away. Struggling was pathetic, but he couldn't deny that it was more than a bit uncomfortable.

"Shizu-chan~," he complained, wincing as the grip on his shoulder tightened. He tilted the blade upwards, smirk falling slightly but still in place as the ridiculous bow began to tear until the pressure of the knife. He knew he was close to losing, that Shizuo would take advantage of the fact that he couldn't get away and finally get rid of him. Briefly, he wondered what dying would be like, and what his precious humans would do without him. But his focus drifted back to the man who still hadn't moved since they had hit the wall; Izaya had to glance down to see if he was even breathing. He was, but it was slow inhalations, as though he were actually _trying_ not to move.

The informant glanced back up, quirking a brow. "Is Shizu-chan having a stroke?" He leaned his head forward, squinting into the brown eyes that had only moments ago been glaring at him. Shizuo moved then, blinking and looking back, a mildly dazed look on his face. Why hadn't he moved away? Why hadn't he finished the damn flea off already?

Izaya grinned as he noticed Shizuo's expression. "Ah, so you _are_ still here!" He waited for a few beats, for the blonde to respond either verbally or physically- at this point, anything would be welcome. But when no reaction came, he became frustrated. Damn Shizuo, for never doing what he expected.

And yet one idea flashed through the brunette's mind; it would have to get the ex-bartender's attention, and even if it meant taking a punch or being thrown, Izaya would take whatever if it meant getting out of this situation.

Without another word, the informant moved the hand that was free around Shizuo's neck, pulling his head towards him just enough that he could press their lips together. Just in case, he rested the blade at the blonde's neck; it served as a reminder, as well as a warning.

Shizuo's eyed widened slightly as he was dragged out of his warring thoughts; he growled, intending on pushing the smaller man away, but froze as the blade dug into the skin at the back of his neck ever so slightly. So… that was the flea's game?

Izaya grinned as the blonde returned to him, even more so when he tried to push off. But suddenly, almost as fast as it had started, the protests ended. The informant froze as well, immediately sensing the danger although so very different than that he was used to when dealing with his Shizu-chan.

Shizuo acted first, breaking the short moment of silence and deciding that this was one game that Izaya definitely wasn't going to win. He quickly took control of the situation, avoiding the blade at his neck by instead leaning _into_ the forced kiss; Izaya could tell that the tables were being turned, that he might actually be losing, and he didn't like it. But the brunette simply accepted the turn of events, fully intending on turning it back around as soon as the brute needed breath.

Shizuo, on the other hand, didn't approve of the lack of response. He gritted his teeth and growled softly, turning his head slightly so that he could speak without freeing the other man in the slightest. "This was your idea, flea," he reminded the informant, gripping his wrist tighter.

While he knew it was true, Izaya cursed mentally. Of course the ex-bartender wouldn't do what he expected, he should have remembered how this was the one person he could never predict. So why was he still surprised when he felt pressure against his lips again? He gasped softly, and immediately regretted it.

Shizuo took advantage of the small gasp and deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue past the brunette's lips; neither of them could deny that it felt good, especially not when Izaya responded to the action with a soft, involuntary moan that had Shizuo pressing even closer. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, it was just another one of the damn flea's tricks. But his train of thought shattered when a small shiver ran down his spine; he would kill Izaya later, for now he was more or less distracted.

The pair finally broke away from each other when their air supply had run out- both were struggling to regain their breath, and Izaya realized that he had brought his hand away from Shizuo's neck to the taller man's chest. The blade was still open, but held in such a way that it would do no immediate harm to the blonde. _Damn, what's wrong with me?_

"Heh, Shizu-chan," Izaya laughed breathlessly after several heartbeats of silence had passed. He had to get his mind away from the situation, at least until he had evaluated it. "Your face is all red~"

Shizuo growled in warning, although he did notice that he felt much warmer than he had before. He noticed the lack of the blade pressed against him and took advantage, shoving off of the wall and fully intending on throwing the damn flea out of his sight before something else happened.

Izaya was left leaning against the wall, blinking in confusion. But when he realized the other man's intentions, he simply grinned. _That's the Shizu-chan I know,_ he thought as he skipped lightly out of the way. "Well this was fun, Shizu-chan~," the informant chuckled, darting out of the ally and peering around the corner. "Maybe we should do it again sometime?"

With a small wave he ducked back around the wall, walking coolly away. He didn't even jump- although the nearby pedestrians' reactions were a bit different -when an already-dented trash bin crashed past where he had just been.

_Damn that flea,_ Shizuo thought, hands clenched beside him. _I'll kill him!_

**A/N;**

**So what do you guys think? I'll be uploading the next few chapters in sequence of one per day (I have a few finished already, chapters 1-8 are uploaded on my dA already), I hope you guys like it. First published fanfic right here, definitely not the first one I've written however… heh, no, far from first. If anyone's wondering why this is a M-rated story, it's because of later content. Chapters seven and eight are the main concern for rating, but I know I'll forget to change it later so I just put it as M as it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

A day passed, during which Shizuo was even more irritable than usual; the slightest complaint, no matter how trivial, had him wanting to throw the offender as far as he could, maybe into a building for good measure. But luckily he had Tom with him, who forced his friend to relax… until someone else bothered him, that is.  
>He hadn't seen Izaya since the ally, which would usually be enough to give his step some bounce to it. But instead of having the result desired by the former bartender, he found that instead of enjoying his day without the flea, he was out looking for him.<br>"Fucking flea," he spat, glaring through his sunglasses at the crowd around him. _Damn it, where are you?_  
>He scanned the crowd again, a low growl in his throat. It was pathetic, here he was searching for that louse and he couldn't find him. <em>Damn it!<em>

The blonde veered into the one area that wasn't crowded with people- a dead-end ally with only a lonely trash bin in its shadows.  
>Or so he thought.<br>On the roof, with his signature smirk in place, Izaya was watching his rival. His usual jacket was gone, the flick blade carefully stashed in a pocket- though, he was quite certain he wouldn't need it. Not if everything went according to his plan.  
>Just as Shizuo looked up, he disappeared from the skyline. "Silly Shizu-chan," he laughed to himself, making sure to be quiet enough so that the blonde couldn't hear. "Always so slow."<p>

Shizuo could feel it- the presence of the flea. He felt him watching his every move, tracking him, spying on him… But where?  
>He spun, glaring behind him, then looked up, fully expecting to see that damned smirk mocking him from the very sky. But nothing was there.<br>"_Damn it_…!" Shizuo growled, hands clenching into fists at his sides. "Get out here! Show yourself, you bastard!"  
>A low chuckle could be heard from behind him before he whipped around with an enraged snarl. His glare was set at the entry of the ally, but quickly drifted closer- Izaya was within arm's distance, a mischievous smirk dancing on his lips. Shizuo took a step back, now partially hidden by the growing shadows.<br>"Shizu-chan should really pay more attention~," the brunette taunted, following Shizuo's movements easily. The smaller man's hand wavered slightly at his side, brushing against the blade that Shizuo could not see, while the other was held out in a helpless gesture. "If I had wanted to kill you just then, you would have never noticed."  
>The blonde gritted his teeth, glaring from behind his sunglasses despite the darkening sky. He was about to bite out an insult, but stopped himself- the man had a point. <em>He probably<em>could_have at least gotten a cut in… so why didn't he try?_

Izaya laughed again, taking advantage of the taller man's frozen form by stepping closer. "You're distracted, aren't you..." His smirk deepened- it wasn't a question so much as a statement. Shizuo didn't bother confirming nor denying, remaining silent aside from a warning growl. "I wonder why…?"  
>The brunette took a final step closer, now standing directly in front of Shizuo. His hand no longer fluttered over the knife only he knew the presence of, instead folding his arms across his chest and quirking a brow. "Well, Shizu-chan~?"<p>

Shizuo, who had been searching for the flea, had forgotten the reason up until now. He had marked it as only wanting to kill the informant once and for all for everything he had ever done to him; but now he remembered that the real reason was…

Izaya's eyes widened as he tried to reach down to get to his flick blade, but the brute was crushing him, his arms unable to move due to the tight grip he had on them. Izaya struggled for a moment, then became aware of an all-too-familiar pressure against his lips.  
><em>He's not trying to kill me,<em> the brunette thought through the moment of shock. _He's…!_  
>Shizuo Heiwajima, the monster of Ikebukuro, was kissing him.<br>It was what he came to do, of course, but he hadn't planned on it happening like this, for the blonde to suddenly be in control. Which, in truth, he was- the smaller man reacted without thinking, no longer struggling and closing his eyes with a soft purr.

Shizuo was also in a state of shock, despite being the one to initiate such intimate contact with the flea. It wasn't supposed to happen again, and he sure as hell wasn't supposed to be the one to start it. This was the informant's game, not his own.  
>And yet as he felt Izaya relax (though he didn't expect it to last long), his grip loosened around his arms, which snaked upwards to wrap around the blonde's neck.<br>_Why am I doing this?_ He wondered for a moment, but made no attempt to stop. Instead he deepened the kiss, moving his own arms to wrap around the informant's waist, trapping him there.

When Izaya finally realized what was happening- fully, that is, rather than just the out-of-body reaction -he froze. It lasted for only a moment, just enough time for Shizuo to notice, but before he could question it Izaya growled, determined to prove that he was in control.  
>The brunette tightened his arms around Shizuo, not giving him- or himself for that matter -a chance to breathe before leading the kiss down a somewhat rougher, somewhat sloppier road.<br>If Shizuo were able to break away, or if he even had the breath to do so, he would have laughed. But he allowed the flea to think he was in charge, if only for a moment.

Before long they broke away, still clinging tightly to each other and all but gasping for air. A small smirk plastered itself on Izaya's face and he chuckled, still somewhat out of breath.  
>"Well, Shizu-chan~," the informant purred, satisfied that he had gotten what he wanted. It had been an experiment- after the last time, he had decided that the only way to see if he really enjoyed it as much as he thought he did at the time was to do it again. The only problem was that in answering one question, he only got more- why did he not want to stop? Why had he suddenly forgotten that he had come only for a test? And more importantly, why did had to suppress a shudder when Shizuo's hot breath hit his neck? "Who would have thought you to be so…" He searched for a word, also taking the moment to go back to trying to regulate his breathing. "Eager?"<p>

Shizuo stiffened as he felt the brunette start to push away- was he really just going to walk away again?  
>"I don't think so, flea," the blonde hissed, his own questions left unanswered. When he had kissed the informant, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest- why? Why did he have the louse within his reach and <em>not<em> want to kill him? What was wrong with him? "You're not getting away like last time."  
>"Ooh, Shizu-chan doesn't want me to leave?" The brunette was grinning now, red and brown clashing as the pair's eyes met in a challenge. Shizio stayed silent, not releasing his hold on Izaya; the latter's eyes darkened, and he leaned in until their faces were only inches apart. "Why, Shizu-chan?" he taunted, speaking so softly that Shizuo could barely hear. "What do you want from me?"<p>

Shizuo's breathing, which wasn't quite back to normal to start, grew somewhat ragged. He leaned his head down, intending to kiss the brunette again, but his eyes flashed angrily when the louse just moved his own head back.  
>"Tell me Shizuo," Izaya insisted, his voice still soft yet persistent; maybe he would just perform the next experiment now, while he had the chance. The blonde blinked at the usage of his real name instead of the silly pet name the flea gave him, but remained silent. "What do you want?"<br>Shizuo couldn't speak, or rather he didn't trust his voice enough _to_ speak. Instead he felt his hold on the man he hated loosen. Izaya blinked in confusion, the cocky smirk dropping for a moment.  
>"No," Shizuo began, suddenly sure that this was just another one of Izaya's tricks. They hated each other- this was just for leverage, for something to hold over his head when it became useful. "Get out of here, flea," <em>Before I do something I'll regret later,<em> he added mentally, looking away from the dumbstruck informant.  
>"Shizu-" Izaya began, something akin to panic fluttering through his chest. His experiment was turning on him- he had to get away. He shoved off of the blonde, staring at him for a second before it became too much and he also looked away. "Don't tell me what to do," he managed, smirking but still not looking at him to avoid showing the pain in his eyes. <em>This feeling… it's too human… I have to get away…<em>

If Shizuo would have looked up, he would have seen the single tear that dropped off of Izaya's face before the brunette spun on his heel and strode out of the ally. By the time that he _did_ glance up, however, it was just in time to see Izaya round the corner and disappear from sight.  
>"Fuck you, flea," he whispered to himself, glaring into the street and reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. He couldn't focus on the broken feeling that had been left inside of him, rivaling the pain of the range of physical injuries he had sustained. He couldn't think about it, not if he wanted to stay out of the louse's trap.<p>

Wandering the streets of Ikebukuro, Izaya was holding the flick blade, opening and closing it absently. His eyes were focused on the ground before him, but his mind was trying to decipher the overwhelming pain that was spiraling through him ever since he looked away from Shizuo.  
><em>Dammit,<em> he thought, closing the knife and gripping it tightly in his fist. His eyes closed against the unwanted sting of tears. He didn't need this, and he surely didn't want it. To feel so weak, so broken, so…  
><em>So human,<em> Izaya added silently. He leaned against the nearest wall, certain that he had gotten far enough away from that monster. "Fuck you, Shizu-chan…"

**A/N;**

**Ne, got bored and decided to upload a few extra chapters. They're finished, I may as well right?**

**It's not an angst story I swear! *flails* Or hurt/comfort! This was written when I was feeling particularly dramatic, and it seemed to fit and and and… yeah. That's pretty much it. Um, hope you guys like it~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Another day passed, and this time Shizuo didn't see head nor tail of Izaya. That wretched feeling that had been left in him, that pain at knowing that everything the flea did was a trick, still hadn't gone away. It lingered, clouding the debt collector's thoughts until Tom was forced to pull him out of it.  
>"What?" Shizuo questioned, glancing down at his employer. He had said something, he was sure of it.<br>"I said you seem distracted." Tom sighed. "Whatever it is, get it fixed; I can't have you going off in a daze, it's not very intimidating."  
>The blonde stiffened- was he serious? "It's nothing," he growled, glaring at the man. "I can still-"<br>"Look," He interrupted, holding his hands up as though in surrender. "I'm saying this as a friend: get your ass away from me until you get whatever's bugging you fixed." A glare was fixed on the blonde at the end, and then Tom began walking away towards Russia Sushi before Shizuo could complain.

Shizuo was left standing in the middle of the sidewalk, blinking. Great. Because of that flea, he had been dismissed early- and to "fix" the problem too. As if he could fix the fact that Izaya Orihara was a slimy, cruel, bastard of a man.  
>…But maybe he would feel better if he paid him a visit. <em>I owe him a beating anyway, for what he did to me<em> he reasoned. _Now where would a flea be hiding…?_

He made his way towards his office, all but certain that the damn workaholic would be there staring into his computer screen. No one opened the door, and he made quick work of breaking in- it was Izaya, he had more than enough to buy a new one. But the office was empty.  
>"Dammit flea, where are you?" Shizuo shouted, as if the silent office would tell him.<br>"Well… Are you here to kill him?"  
>Shizuo spun at the voice, hands clenched into fists. Namie, that was her name. She had her arms folded across her chest and was staring at the broken door.<br>"If you are…" She raised an eyebrow, looking over to the body guard who was the very picture of violence. She chuckled softly. "Well… If you _must_ know, he hasn't come to his office today. I've tried calling him, his damn phone's off. My guess is that he's at his apartment, unless he's gone back to terrorizing Ikebukuro."  
>The blonde remained silent. Izaya hadn't come into work? His phone was off? That was essentially his lifeline, why would it be off?<br>"Here," Shizuo was brought back to the present as Namie stuck a post-it on his shoulder. She was brave, he gave her that, but he glared threateningly. "I thought you might need his address," she raised her hands innocently and grinned. "Make it look like a suicide, would you? And make it humiliating." 

It took longer than he expected, but eventually Shizuo reached the flea's apartment. He got to the door and hesitated. Maybe this was going too far- he wasn't going to kill him, not in his own home. But his conscience could deal with some bruises… maybe a few broken bones… he'd even call Shinra after he left. He couldn't be guilty if the flea deserved it.  
>He pounded on the door with a fist.<br>"Izaya-kun, I know you're in there!" No answer. "Oi! Flea, open the door or I'll break it down!" There was nothing that even suggested someone was home- it even appeared that the lights were off. Shizuo cursed, and made short work- even shorter than it took with the office -of breaking the door. There was no movement- the TV was on, but no one was watching it. The bathroom door was open, proving the blonde's suspicions that the brunette would have locked himself in incorrect.  
>"Damn it!" Shizuo picked up the coffee table and threw it against a wall that shuddered at the impact. The louse was messing with him, he had to be! Sending him on some wild chase that would just lead him in the wrong direction. It was just another one of his little games- the reminder made the pain in his chest that much more noticeable, and he had the sudden urge to completely trash everything Izaya owned. "Damn you Izaya!"<p>

If he hadn't been deafened by the sudden rage that swirled through him, he might have heard the soft footsteps as the informant came from behind him. He might have even had enough time to dodge the blade before it embedded itself in his shoulder. But he didn't, and before he could return the gesture the brunette had jumped away; something was different about him, he wasn't smirking and the glare that was focused on the blonde sent a thrill of fear up his spine.  
><em>What? I'm not afraid of him! That bastard has been toying with me,<em>he_should be afraid of_me_!_  
>"Get out," Izaya commanded, the bloodied flick blade hanging loosely in his grasp. "Get the <em>fuck<em> out of my house, Shizuo."  
>The blonde reached a hand to his shoulder, the briefest shock going through him. There was no grin, no teasing, he hadn't even bothered with calling him Shizu-chan. Something was definitely wrong.<br>"I don't think so, flea," he growled, taking a step towards the smaller man; Izaya stood his ground, still glaring steadily.  
>"Shizuo, I don't want you here." The brunette enunciated each word carefully. "I know you're slow, but it's not that hard to see you're unwelcome."<br>"And it's not too hard to see I don't give a shit," the blonde retorted, his hands still in fists as he finally stood directly in front of his rival.  
>Izaya remained perfectly still, to his credit, but looked away to move his glare to the door. "Breaking and entering," he commented, and Shizuo could swear his voice sounded a notch weaker than it had only a moment ago. "You obviously came here for a reason. What do you want?"<p>

Shizuo didn't say anything, remembering being asked the same question the day before. There had been a different implication, a different tone then- now Izaya just sounded tired.  
>"Well?" Izaya's hand had tightened around the knife, still glaring at the doorway. When no answer came for several agonizing seconds, he gritted his teeth and snapped his head around to stare at Shizuo. "Answer me! What do you want?"<br>Shizuo was stunned- Izaya's voice… there was something off about it. It was almost as if he were in pain. He considered leaving, getting away from the mess he had ensnared himself in. But then he laughed softly, some anger making its way back into his eyes. "Heh, just as good an actor as always, louse." This was another one of Izaya's tricks- he thought he could manipulate the debt collector with such a silly act? Shizuo shook his head. "Pathetic."  
>Izaya winced then, smirking. It was lacking its usual confidence; in fact, it almost looked sad. "You think this is acting?" His voice cracked slightly, cutting off the body guard's frustrated retort. "You think that I would lower myself to damn near rock bottom, just to piss you off?" He laughed, but like the smirk it was hollow. "You give yourself too much credit."<br>_He expects me to believe he's serious- Izaya Orihara, reduced to such a pathetic state? Impossible._ Shizuo growled to himself, but a small part of him no longer wanted to smash the informant's face in. He didn't want to throw him from the tallest building he could find, to snap his neck as easily as a cigarette; what he _did_ want, on the other hand… he didn't know.

"Are you even listening?" Shizuo blinked, realizing he had missed Izaya speaking.  
>"I don't want to listen to you," he snapped. "Your voice irritates me."<br>Izaya's hand tightened around the knife again, and he looked away. "Get out," he said again, only this time his voice sounded almost shaky. "Right now. Get out."  
>"I told you, I'm not-" Shizuo's angry reply was cut short when he noticed a small drop of something making its way down Izaya's cheek. From this angle it could be anything- was it blood? Water?<br>Izaya snapped his head up, pointing the blade at the taller man's chest. "Get out!" Shizuo jumped, but neither at the snarl nor the blade. Instead, he jumped at the realization that hit him- Izaya Orihara was crying.

**A/N;**

**Poor Iza-chan. Apologies for any OOC-ness, I tried to keep it as IC as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Get out!" Shizuo jumped, but neither at the snarl nor the blade. Instead, he jumped at the realization that hit him- Izaya Orihara was crying._

"I-Izaya," Shizuo felt a stabbing pain that had nothing to do with the blade hovering over his chest. "Why are you-"  
>"I said get out!" The brunette's fists were tightly closed, one around the blade and the other digging nails into the flesh of his palm. "You have no business being here, just get <em>out<em> dammit!"  
>Shizuo blinked, all signs of violence leaving his body. This wasn't supposed to happen; Izaya didn't cry. He was cocky and arrogant, he never showed any weakness. Something was wrong.<br>Shizuo saw rather than felt his arm move up to push the hand holding the blade away from his chest. Izaya made an indignant sound, fighting to keep his arm in place or to stab forward and cut the debt collector, but Shizuo's grip only tightened until the informant whimpered softly, dropping the blade.  
>"Now this can be easy or this can be hard," Shizuo murmured through clenched teeth. "Why are you crying?"<p>

Despite the death grip on his now-throbbing wrist, Izaya managed a weak smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
>"Dammit, answer me when I ask you something!"<br>Izaya winced as the blonde's grip tightened further, lurching forward ever so slightly as the pressure became enough to all but lose feeling in his hand. "I don't see why I should," his voice was strained, but he managed to speak clearly. "You never answered any of _my_ questions."  
>Shizuo opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The flea- as much as he wanted to deny it -had a point. He was demanding answers, while those that Izaya had asked him (despite being repetitive) had been ignored.<br>"It's fine, I don't care," Izaya murmured. Shizuo could tell it was a lie without having to look at the eyes that reflected both physical and emotional pain. "Just please leave."  
>"That's it," Shizuo growled, moving towards the couch and pulling the informant with him. He unceremoniously shoved the brunette backwards into it, standing directly in front of him and folding his arms. "What the fuck are you playing at?"<p>

While Izaya was glad to be out of Shizuo's grip, he was still unable to escape. So he remained silent, turning to glare at the door as he angrily brought a hand across his face to wipe at the tears he hadn't wanted the blonde to see.  
>"Look at me."<br>Izaya remained stubbornly facing the door.  
>"<em>Look at me<em>!" Shizuo leaned in and grabbed Izaya's face, turning it so that he was facing him. The brunette's eyes stayed rooted on his broken door, however, and Shizuo's patience was running thin. _Fine,_ he thought bitterly. _I know how to get your attention._  
>The blonde closed the space between them, pressing his lips forcefully against the informant's.<p>

Izaya froze, completely motionless; no response was given, much to Shizuo's displeasure. He growled, forcing his tongue past the brunette's lips and attempting to coax a reaction out of him.  
>When he finally broke away, he still had not gotten a response and was growing increasingly frustrated.<br>"Are you done, Shizuo?" Izaya asked softly, irritation seeping into his voice. It felt as if he were about to break in half, painfully aware of the feeling in his chest. He had made a mistake, an actual human error- in his attempt to answer questions, he had unwittingly convinced Shizuo that this was all just a game, something he could do whenever he wanted with no strings attached. But in reality, there were several strings- metaphorical and yet so painfully real -that tugged at the heart he had considered all but dead. He had never felt so helpless, especially not at the hands of someone so increasingly irritating.

The ex-bartender dropped his eyes, straightening up and turning his head. "Yeah. I guess I am done."  
>Izaya couldn't even begin to explain the numbing effect those words had on him. "Then leave. Before you do something else you'll just regret later."<br>Shizuo blinked- wasn't that the whole point behind this? To make him regret it? But he stepped away, heading towards the door. He no longer wanted to kill Izaya- not right now at least, he was much too tired.  
>As soon as the blonde turned to leave, Izaya brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, glaring at the floor in an attempt to hold back further tears. His entire plan was backfiring on him, he was never meant to feel anything more than the gleeful detachment. And yet here he was, wishing that he could just forget that this ever happened and go back to hating his Shizu-chan; things were much simpler before these wretched human emotions were coursing through him.<p>

"Izaya," Shizuo called softly over his shoulder, now at the door. The brunette looked up tiredly, trying to suppress the urge to just run over and apologize and hope the brute would just take him back as the annoyance he truly was.  
>"What?"<br>Shizuo hesitated, looking into the hallway. Izaya was about to repeat himself when he heard a voice, barely over a murmur. He had to strain his hearing to catch the line, and it took him a moment to understand- by then Shizuo was already out the door and on his way back to the city.  
>"I don't regret it, you stupid flea."<p>

**A/N;**

**Kinda OOC, I know. But I tried to keep it reasonable! Besides, it's a fic, right? So it doesn't have to be perfectly IC all the time, ne?**


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya didn't have to try to hear the underlying emotion from Shizuo's parting words. Disappointment rang clear as a bell, or at least that was how the saying went.  
>Nonetheless, the brunette remained in a state of pensive silence for the rest of the night. It had become obvious that whatever he was feeling, Shizuo felt it too- even if it wasn't the exact same feeling, it was better than nothing. But apparently the stupid brute now assumed that this was just another one of Izaya's games. True, that was what it started out to be, just something to occupy his time; no longer did the informant feel that way.<br>Izaya sighed shakily, finally looking away from the door that Shizuo had left broken. "I have to do something," he murmured to himself, leaning back to stare at the ceiling blankly. "Even spinning won't fix this mess."

True to his word, Izaya made his way to Ikebukuro bright and early the next morning. He still felt a pang in his chest whenever he remembered his reasons for being there, but they had lessened considerably overnight. It certainly helped that he was now aware that he wasn't the only one who had something staked in these encounters.  
>The brunette hummed to himself from the ally he had chosen, staring out into the busy streets and searching to pick out the tall blonde he was searching for.<br>"Oi, you! You're on our turf; I'll give you two seconds to get the hell out'a here!"  
>The voice that came from behind Izaya didn't faze him, but he did look lazily over his shoulder, a small smirk on his face. A quick scan of the man and his two friends told him everything he needed to know: the one who had spoken was the only one who could ever be considered a threat, but to the informant he was certainly no match.<p>

As this understanding was reached, he spun on his heel and shrugged, holding his hands up and closing his eyes as he sighed. "Terribly sorry, gentlemen," he drawled, then shoved his hands in the pockets of the furred jacket he wore, only bothering to spare the leader a deadly glance. "I wasn't aware of any claim staked in this dreadful area." This was of course a lie; as the informant he was, he knew of just about everything that happened in the city, especially when it came to the numerous gangs.  
>"Tch, time's up," the man in the middle spat, glaring at the arrogant brunette before him. Izaya was almost offended that he wasn't recognized, but then the two other men glanced at their leader as though he had gone completely insane.<br>"Boss," one of them warned, taking a step back. "I think-"  
>"Who told to ta think, eh? C'mon, the guy's a runt, prolly can't take a hit."<br>Izaya _tsk_ed, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Now that hurts," he sighed, toying idly with the blade in his pocket. "Go ahead; I'll give you two seconds to prove that theory."

The other man laughed once, immediately lunging towards the informant. Izaya faked a yawn, sidestepping easily and even tripping him for good measure.  
>"You'll have to do better than that," he raised a brow, his voice conveying heavy boredom. His opponent jumped up, baring his teeth angrily and pulling a switchblade from his pocket, earning an approving smirk as Izaya pulled his own flick blade out to play. "Ah, this should be more interesting!"<br>In another instant the man was on his feet, clumsily lurching forward to try and stab the brunette. Unfortunately for him, Izaya nimbly skipped out of the way. Another attack was launched almost immediately after, which was also neatly dodged before Izaya decided he was bored again.  
>"Time's up~!" He grinned, finally launching a foolproof counter attack that sliced into the man's arm and caused him to drop his own weapon. "You should learn to listen to your underlings," he added, sneering in the direction they had fled before the fight had even begun.<br>"Y-you bastard!" The man was holding his arm, glaring angrily even as fear was clearly presented on his every feature.  
>"That may be," Izaya shrugged. "But that's not very nice. Pissing off anyone from the Orihara family isn't a very good idea." It was vain and childish, but Izaya's grin only widened as the man realized his mistake. As if expecting death to come right then and there, his good arm raised slightly- was it an attempt to shield himself or a sign of surrender, the informant wondered. But he blinked as the informant simply stepped over him. "Consider yourself lucky," he called over his shoulder, snapping the blade back into place as he made his way towards the streets. "I'm a very busy person; I'll leave the ridding of idiots to someone with more time on their hands."<br>And so with that, Izaya blended into the crowd quite easily. Under normal circumstances, he might have done a bit more damage to the guy; luckily for him, the informant was considerably busy and couldn't afford to miss Shizuo walking by. His sanity- or what was left of it -_was_ at stake, after all.

It took several hours- Izaya had stopped by Russia Sushi and enjoyed some delicious ootoro in the meantime -but eventually the tall blonde was spotted.  
>Izaya leaned against the wall of another ally, waiting for Shizuo to notice him. Eventually he did glance over, and Izaya smirked, waving a finger as if to say "come here". But the only visible reaction Shizuo gave was a slight frown before he turned back to Tom and rejoined the conversation.<br>The smirk faltered; the informant wasn't used to being turned down, especially not when it came to Shizu-chan. _Right, then,_ he thought, pushing off the wall and headed towards the pair. _I suppose I can act first…_  
>Without any warning, he bounded over- dodging both people and obstacles with ease -and jumped, grinning madly as he attached himself to the blonde's back.<br>"Shizu-chaaaan~," he purred, leaning his head down to whisper directly into his ear. "It's rude to ignore people."  
>"O-Orihara-san?" Tom started, both surprised and suspicious- it was unusual for the informant to so openly instigate their fights, and even more unusual for Shizuo to remain so calm for it,<br>"Izaya-kun…" Shizuo greeted him, only an underlying tone of anger alerting the brunette to his irritation. He had tensed considerably when the smaller man had jumped him, and remained so, but made no move to pull him off just yet.  
>Izaya chuckled, wrapping his legs around Shizuo's torso and draping himself over his shoulder. The blonde still did not react other than a distinct tensing and an almost inaudible growl.<p>

"I don't suppose I could borrow Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned. He merely raised an eyebrow in Tom's direction.  
>"Well… I mean we just finished here, so-" The man cut off at a particularly menacing glare from the blonde, earning a chuckle from Izaya. "It's none of my business anymore, if Shizuo wants to go…?"<br>"Well, Shizu-chan?" The informant purred, fully intending on making this work one way or another. "Do you want to come with me?"  
>"No."<br>"Come now," Izaya's grin fell slightly, his attention now fully on Shizuo. "I need to speak with you."  
>"And I don't want to hear it."<br>"I think you might."  
>"I disagree."<br>Izaya, tired of this roundabout conversation, turned to Tom. "Excuse us," he grinned again, pulling an arm back to reach into his pocket before Shizuo could stop him. In a second, the familiar press of a blade could be felt at the blonde's neck.  
>"Now," the informant smirked at the irritation that swept across his Shizu-chan's face. "Still don't want to hear it?"<br>An annoyed growl was the only reply. Shizuo turned to his employer. "I'll catch up with you later."  
>"Uh, right… try not to destroy the city?"<br>Shizuo grunted in acknowledgement, and Izaya chuckled. "Come on Shizu-chan~, you know where my office is."

The pair watched as Tom left, Shizuo only responding once he had gone out of sight. "I'm not carrying you."  
>"Oh?" Izaya pressed the blade- and himself -closer, earning another frustrated growl.<br>"Damn flea."  
>Izaya laughed, resting his chin on Shizuo's shoulder as he began to walk. <em>Just hear me out, you stupid brute. Then you can call me whatever you want.<em>

**A/N;**

**I've always wanted a piggy-back ride from Shizu-chan. Izaya-kun is just lucky I guess.**


	6. Chapter 6

With Izaya still clinging tightly to his back, Shizuo began walking in the direction of the flea's office. He grew more and more irritated every time someone looked at them, clenching his fists and eventually reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.  
>"Shizu-chan, smoking is bad for your health," Izaya taunted, fighting to hide the fact that the motion of Shizuo's walking was making it a bit difficult for him to hold on.<br>"Yeah?" The cigarette still made its way to the blonde's lips. When he reached into his pocket for a second time, this time for his lighter, Izaya had to tighten his hold so he wouldn't fall off.  
>Sensing a losing argument- although it had never been intended as an argument, per se -Izaya sighed, returning his focus fully to hanging on. He remained draped over the former bartender's shoulder, and only jerked back when a bit of smoke was blown in his direction.<br>"Shizu-chan!" He sputtered, turning his head and coughing, using one arm as if to wave away any excess that clung to him. "You did that on purpose!" Despite being said between coughs as his lungs fought against the toxin he had breathed in, he managed to sound more than a bit irritated.  
>Shizuo pressed his lips together to stifle a laugh, the effort doubling when the flea nearly fell when he came to a sudden stop.<p>

"What are you doing you stupid brute?" Izaya snapped, throwing his weight forcefully against the blonde as he regained his balance. This in turn caused Shizuo to stumble forward a step, and the taller man glared in response.  
>"You said you wanted to talk at your office," he shrugged, and again Izaya's balance was somewhat disrupted. "Here we are- now get off."<br>The brunette glanced up, blinking in surprise- they were indeed outside the building that contained his office. He could even see into the window somewhat despite the glare the sun had set on the glass. "So, you remembered how to get here!" Izaya chuckled softly, pressing the tip of his flick blade at the nape of Shizuo's neck before gently replacing it with a soft press of his lips. Any reaction from the blonde was disregarded as he quickly jumped down, pushing off of the concrete with one foot to skip away in case any harm was directed to his person.

As it were, the debt collector grit his teeth and spun, hands clenched into fists. If looks could kill, that damn flea would be a dead man.  
>"Are you coming?" Izaya gestured to the door as he skipped around Shizuo and opened it. "I'm very busy, and here I've set this time up just for you! Tick tock!"<br>That smirk… Shizuo's eyes closed as he adjusted the sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. As if everything else that had happened wasn't enough, that damned smirk was pissing him off.  
>Nonetheless, the blonde followed, hands shoved deep into his pockets now that the cigarette was tossed to the side. Izaya had already darted into the elevator, grinning madly when Shizu-chan stepped in. Chatter was expected, but Shizuo was left wondering as the brunette remained quiet. That stupid grin was still there and all the former bartender wanted to do was knock it off. A good toss against the elevator would surely do it, but that risked breaking their means of transport. Being stuck in a tiny room with the flea wouldn't do anyone for the better.<p>

A quiet 'ding' alerted him that they had reached Izaya's floor, and Shizuo watched as he skipped in and over to his desk.  
>"Are you just going to stand there?" Izaya sighed after a moment, dropping himself onto the nearest couch and leaning back to quirk a brow at the man who hadn't made any move past the first few steps into the office. His jacket had been tossed somewhere- Shizuo hadn't made any effort to see where, being as distracted as he was with his surroundings -and he was left in a long-sleeve black v-neck and nondescript black pants.<br>"Shut up, flea," Shizuo growled, but hesitantly walked forward a bit until he reached the opposite end of the sofa. "You wanted to talk? Get it over with."  
>There was that smirk again.<br>"So impatient Shizu-chan~," Izaya chuckled. He stretched slightly, the shirt riding up and exposing just the smallest strip of the pale skin beneath; the brunette's smirk grew when he caught Shizuo watching him, especially when the blonde man blushed. _What's this?_ A mischievous gleam came into his eyes, unnoticed by Shizuo who had now turned away. _I haven't done a thing- is this all it takes to get Shizu-chan riled up?_

Shizuo was regretting ever coming, wishing he would have just taken another scar and thrown the manipulative louse as far as he could when he had the chance. But he was already here, and although throwing the flea out his own window sounded rather fun… Well, he had agreed to talk and he didn't go back on his word.  
>"Would you talk already?" It was meant as only a gesture to hurry Izaya along, but because it was said through gritted teeth it sounded as more of a threat. His face was only a shade darker than usual, and yet he felt as though the pedestrians could see him from the sidewalk.<br>"Hmm…" Shizuo frowned as Izaya hummed, still refusing to look at him. He could tell that his embarrassment for staring was known, and looking now would only spell out his destruction. He hadn't meant to look- or perhaps stare was the correct term -but he hadn't been expecting the strip of exposed skin to look so… appealing? It made him wish the informant would have stretched further, or better yet just taken the whole thing off and-  
>Shizuo felt his face heat up further, and vaguely heard someone laughing. He blinked and, upon realizing it was Izaya, clenched his fists and willed himself to stop this ridiculous blushing. Why would he even think about something like that!<br>_It's all because of the fucking louse's mind games,_ he assured himself. _That damn kiss ruined everything and he doesn't even feel a thing!_

"Shizu-chan," Izaya purred, bringing the blonde's attention back to him. "I can hardly speak with you staring at me like that~!" With this said, the brunette adjusted himself so that he was leaning against the arm of the couch, legs neatly stretched out in front of him on the cushions. "Why don't you have a seat?"  
>The blonde finally moved, still keeping his eyes off of the informant; it was really without thinking that he took a seat on the opposite side of the couch, folding his arms as he leaned against the arm and glared at the floor.<br>"What do you want?" Shizuo growled after a moment. He could feel Izaya's eyes on him, and it took more effort than it should have not to look back. "I don't have all day."  
>"It's a bit late to be considered 'day,'" Izaya chuckled. "Unless your protozoan brain doesn't understand solar and lunar activities."<p>

Shizuo tensed at the insult, fighting harder than ever not to glare at the brunette. If he did, it would be the same as conceding defeat; that wasn't going to happen.  
>"Did you have a reason, bringing me here?" Shizuo snapped. "Or did I carry your arrogant ass over here for nothing?"<br>"So impatient," Izaya repeated, shaking his head. He adjusted himself, one leg stretched out and the other bent and resting on the floor; his arms were folded neatly over his chest, the shirt bunching up and revealing only slightly more skin than it had before. "Yes, I _do_ have a reason. It's about the other day."  
>Despite the position he had put himself in- specifically for torturing Shizu-chan -his voice was almost entirely business. At least, as close as he could be when addressing a certain debt collector.<br>"Oh?"  
>"Yes. I'm afraid there has been a bit of a misunderstanding."<br>Shizuo blinked in confusion and, without thinking, looked over for an explanation. He regretted it almost immediately.  
>Izaya sensed victory, even before the somewhat predatory look came over the blonde's expression. He knew that sooner or later the mere memories of his kissing expertise wouldn't be enough for the brute. He had fallen right into the informant's trap, although this time Izaya planned to make it work for the both of them.<br>He continued easily, as though ignorant to Shizuo's warring emotions. "You seem to think that I've done something to wrong you," he began, then sighed when Shizuo made to interrupt and waved a hand dismissively. "Recently, I mean. Surely you're over the other… incidents." Izaya chuckled to himself at the memories of their violence.

Being dragged away from the fantasies swirling through his head was difficult, the reminder of both being framed and several other "incidents" (as Izaya so kindly put them) bringing him his voice. "You've done nothing _but_ 'wrong me'!" he growled.  
>"Ah, but Shizu-chan," Izaya chuckled again, and this time it sent a shiver up the taller man's spine. "I assure you, it was all in fun." Shizuo's eyes widened infinitesimally when the informant shifted to pull his knees up under him and leaned closer. "However, I feel as though <em>I've<em> been the one wronged here."  
>Shizuo watched the informant, silently wishing that he would shut up. All he ever did was talk, and his voice was irritating the hell out of him. Besides, there were better uses for that mouth of his, like-<br>_What the hell?_ Shizuo almost jumped when Izaya crawled over, one hand on the cushion beneath him and the other on the arm of the couch. If he wanted to, he could easily get out, but right now he decided to stay still. Why was the informant doing this? More importantly, why was he letting him?

"And just how are _you_ the victim?" Shizuo glared at the brunette as he shifted ever closer.  
>"Because," the man in question shrugged as though it were the simplest thing ever. "You assume too much."<br>Shizuo blinked, utterly confused. The fact that he could feel Izaya's breath on his face as he spoke, however, did nothing whatsoever to help this fact. "I… don't understand…"  
>Another chuckle was the only response for a moment. "Of course you don't, and I wouldn't expect you to," the brunette said eventually, "But you see, Shizu-chan, you think this is a game. Am I right?"<br>Shizuo didn't reply, staying completely still. He wouldn't admit just how on-target the informant was.  
>"Hmm… I take that as a yes." Izaya continued after a brief pause. "Well. As usual, you're wrong."<p>

**A/N;**

**Doubting Izaya is dangerous. Shizuo should know this by now!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell are you-" Shizuo's reply was cut off when Izaya closed the space between them, crushing their lips together. He stiffened, willing himself not to react, and yet he saw rather than felt his arms attempting to wrap themselves around the smaller man's waist. He tried to remind himself that this was just another one of Izaya's tricks, trying to take advantage of his confusion for another chance at controlling him. But when the brunette pressed against him, trailing his tongue along his lower lip in a silent request, Shizuo gave up. Just this once, he would give Izaya what he wanted and see where it would take him.

It was easier than it should have been to give in, to give control over to the man he had been fighting for so long. But any qualms died away as he granted access to the informant who immediately took advantage of it. The kiss was just another battle for dominance for several heartbeats until Shizuo growled softly, reacting as he wanted to from the start. The hands around the smaller man's waist tightened as he pulled on him; the hold Izaya had on the couch was lost and with a gasp he fell fully onto the blonde.  
>With the blonde's tongue leading his own in an intricate dance, tangling together further as Shizuo turned his head for a different angle, Izaya relinquished control back to the brute. <em>For now,<em> he decided, choosing to take advantage of the fact that the ex-bartender was willing.

Allowing the smallest moan to escape his throat when the kiss grew more heated, Izaya couldn't deny that he was curious of Shizuo's reaction to all of this. The familiar heat that rushed down his spine- accompanied by the unpleasant roughness of fabric brushing against him -alerted him to his own desire. But Shizu-chan… how was he faring?  
>Using their position to his advantage, Izaya pressed closer and rolled his hips lightly. Something between a growl and a moan escaped Shizuo, and the blonde pulled away thus forcefully breaking the kiss. A thin strand of saliva that connected two pairs of bruised lips snapped, and Izaya smirked lazily.<br>"What?" The informant purred softly, half-lidded eyes gleaming mischievously. "You still think this is a game?"

If Shizuo could trust his voice, he still wouldn't have admitted exactly how right the brunette was. Honestly though, at this point he couldn't care less; he could just get back at his rival later. At the moment he just wanted to get rid of his sudden problem below the waist.  
>Izaya rolled his hips again, and the hands on his waist tightened further before he ducked out of them altogether.<br>"Oi, where do you think you're going?"  
>Izaya raised a brow as he stood, looking at the hand that now encircled his wrist in what could be considered surprise. "I understand that brutes such as yourself might not care, but <em>I<em> would prefer my couches remain clean."  
>Shizuo glared- he could tell Izaya was just as aroused as himself, and not only from the dark flush that colored usually pale skin. Yet the flea could still make room for insults. "If this isn't a game-"<br>Izaya interrupted with a heavy sigh, tugging his arm back in an attempt to either free himself or get Shizuo to stand. He was rewarded with Shizuo sitting up, now at the edge of the cushion, but neither goal was actually reached. "Shizu-chan still doesn't believe me? I'm disappointed."

Shizuo growled, but his retort was again forgotten when Izaya got to his knees and leaned in while his free hand rested lightly on the blonde's knee. He was originally intending on luring Shizuo to one of the easier-to-clean furnishings, but this would work too.  
>"What do I have to do to convince Shizu-chan I'm serious?" Izaya mused, half to himself. He looked up at the hand that remained in a death grip, then red met brown in silent question; immediately the hand was released, but neither man lowered their eyes. Tension hung in the air, made even more obvious when accented with the still uneven breaths that cut through the silence.<br>Eventually the silence was broken by the soft sound of a belt being undone; a choice had been made, an agreement of sorts, and the blonde finally looked away as his face flushed a shade deeper at the action.  
>"Thought you said you wanted the couch clean," he muttered, but shifted obligingly when a tug at his waist requested it.<br>"Don't worry about that, Shizu-chan." The confident smirk was back in place, much to Shizuo's discontent. "Nothing will get on my precious furniture."

Confusion flickered over the debt collector's face, and then disappeared as quickly as it had come when gentle yet insistent hands pushed his knees further apart.  
>"What are you-"<br>"Shizuo."  
>The blonde blinked when he noticed the glare Izaya was giving him. It wasn't anything like the one he had received the day before- instead of anger, he found only annoyance. Though just past the surface, there was a dark promise hidden in those same eyes.<br>"Stop interrupting me."  
>Shizuo blinked again, then nodded. Izaya hummed his approval and returned his attention to the job before him; if he were to be asked, he would claim that this was all for the power trip of having Shizuo completely at his mercy. This could be considered a lie, or just denial. Izaya Orihara did not admit to either.<p>

Another tug was met with a hesitation, but within moments the last layer joined the pants on the ground around his ankles.  
>"And here I thought you were being self-conscious," Izaya sighed, amusement clear in his voice as Shizuo hissed at the sudden air hitting his erection. "I'm almost disappointed that I was wrong." He trailed a hand up the taller man's inner thigh before it was wrapped around the already hardened length.<br>"Shut up," the blonde managed, clenching his fists in an attempt not to squirm. "Fucking flea, don't you ever stop-"  
>The sentence was cut short when Izaya decided that talking time was over; with a quick movement of his hand, followed by a curious flick of his tongue, Shizuo's thought process shattered.<p>

If the physical stimulation wasn't enough, the thought that this was Izaya- _the_ Izaya, that he had hated with ever fibre of his being from the moment they met -had Shizuo struggling to keep a hold on reality. Just because his body had given in didn't mean the battle in his head had been won over completely.  
>Shizuo shuddered when the wet warmth of the informant's mouth was wrapped around his shaft, a hand unconsciously coming up to tangle in the dark hair as if to keep him there. "Sh-shit..."<br>_See, Shizu-chan?_ If Izaya wasn't busy at the moment, he would have laughed. _It's easier if you just let me work._  
>And so it was, because only moments later Shizuo's voice broke through his concentration.<br>"Izaya, I'm-"  
>The sound of the debt collector's voice, now strained with lust rather than the usual anger, was strange to Izaya. It was almost as if the beast really had been tamed- the idea sent a thrill through him, a whole new level of power-high being reached.<p>

Shizuo groaned when Izaya slowed, the hand that had wrapped itself in the other man's hair tightening slightly. What the fuck was the flea doing? He was so close, he needed release more than he needed air to- well… no actually, considering the labored breathing coming in ragged gasps. And here the flea was, slowing down!  
>"Izaya...;" he growled in warning, fighting against the urge to just thrust into the warmth. Izaya trailed his tongue along the bottom of his length before slowly removing his mouth and looking up through thick lashes.<br>"Say please."  
>Shizuo glared, trying to regulate his breathing enough to at least appear threatening. "Like <em>hell<em> I will!"  
>Izaya shrugged and made as if to get up after one last teasing stroke of his hand. Shizuo groaned again, gritting his teeth as his tangled the hand in the brunette's hair further to prevent movement.<br>"Fucking bastard...;" Shizuo muttered something unintelligible, squeezing his eyes shut as if it would make him forget.  
>"What was that?"<br>"I said _please finish_, you fucking flea!"

Izaya flashed a grin with an approving nod, immediately resuming the activity with redoubled effort; it was rewarded with a gasp followed by a soft moan that he was sure he wasn't meant to hear.  
>He could tell that Shizuo was close, and it was a good thing because this time Shizuo didn't bother warning him. The brunette hummed pleasantly and after one last swipe of his tongue the hand in his hair tightened and Shizuo growled a breathy curse. Shizuo's seed shot into his mouth and, true to his word, none escaped onto the couch cushions.<br>Izaya swallowed easily, only grimacing when he was reminded of his own problem which would need to be remedied soon. But for now, he sat up and ran his tongue over his lips when he noticed Shizuo watching him, still struggling to regain his breath.  
>"You didn't have to-"<br>"No. I didn't." Izaya raised a brow, moving to crawl up onto the couch. "But I did." With that he crawled over to Shizuo and crushed their lips together. The blonde jumped, but was intrigued with the taste of himself on Izaya and returned the kiss after a brief moment of hesitation.

They only broke apart when their air supply ran out, and Izaya realized he had been dragged closer until he was pressed against Shizuo's chest.  
>"Friendly now, aren't you Shizu-chan?" Izaya chuckled, trying to lift himself up- Shizuo was still naked from the waist down, and the friction from the clothing plus the pressure was making it all but torture to his untended arousal.<br>Unfortunately Shizuo wasn't budging, only pulling him closer. A strangled yelp escaped Izaya, which quickly turned into a stifled moan. Shizuo looked down curiously, then blinked.  
>"…Izaya?"<br>"Yes, Shizu-chan?"  
>"You're hard."<p>

**A/N;**

**Shizuo, look what you've gotten yourself into! Not that he minds of course~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

"Always the scholar..." Izaya rolled his eyes, trying once more to get off.  
>Shizuo wouldn't allow it. "You really are serious?"<br>The brunette shot a withering glance. "Now you're just insulting me, Shizu-chan."  
>Shizuo considered for a moment, during which the informant stopped struggling; he was now laying still against him. The blonde secured an arm around the flea's waist, the other coming up to tug gently at his hair until he looked up. "S'your fault you can't be trusted," Shizuo muttered before claiming the brunette's lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss.<br>Izaya blinked, responding almost on instinct. It was with what might be considered reluctance that he pulled away. "Shizu-chan, I don't think you're helping matters," he laughed breathlessly.  
>"Yeah?"<br>A shiver travelled down the informant's spine when the arm around his waist tightened. He wanted to deny the effect that this was having on him- pure Izaya nature, it was impossible to ignore completely -but it was useless. His unflagging arousal was still pressed uncomfortably against Shizuo's thigh; by now he had realized it was impossible to hide.

Izaya was about to comment- something about requesting to be let go -but a sudden nip at the sensitive skin between his shoulder and neck turned what should have been words into a rather uncharacteristic yelp.  
>"And what do you think you're doing?" Izaya snapped, though his voice was somewhat breathier than usual. As such, the venom in his voice was drastically reduced.<br>Shizuo chuckled, moving the hand not imprisoning the informant to brush a strand of hair aside as he leaned over to his ear. "Apparently, not helping matters."  
>Izaya's eyes widened slightly; the power high was gone, replaced by a strange mixture of both excitement and shame. There was no way he would submit to this brute, no matter how much he wanted to. Which, unfortunately for his case, he did; at this moment, for example, he wanted nothing more than to let his Shizu-chan have his way with him, to allow the blonde to do whatever he wanted. Yet at the back of his mind, a rather nagging voice was screaming <em>'No! You can't do that, you are Izaya Orihara and you hate this man!'<em>  
>He knew it wasn't the case. Not anymore, not since the border had been crossed with that one kiss. Intended as a joke, yet turning into some big ordeal that he could have never predicted. <em>There<em> was the joke- Izaya Orihara, sought after informant with information on just about everything (and everyone) worth knowing, could not predict the outcome of one of his own tricks.

Shizuo could sense the conflict within the smaller man, and suddenly became almost fearful. Izaya had claimed it wasn't a game; Izaya had "proven" it wasn't a game. Why did he care? Fuck if he knew. But something about the hesitation- after Izaya had seen exactly how much Shizuo was affected by all of this -made his chest hurt. Wouldn't it only be natural for Izaya to lie to him? He wouldn't admit it if he did, that much Shizuo knew.  
>In a desperate attempt to pull Izaya out of his thoughts, Shizuo shifted until the informant was between him and the arm of the couch.<br>"What are you-"  
>It was almost comical, the surprise written so plainly on the brunette's face as Shizuo leaned over him. Under any other circumstances, he would have laughed and maybe taken a picture. But not right now- instead, he brought their lips together for what seemed like the hundredth time; he didn't understand why, but the idea of Izaya playing with him to this point only to leave was unacceptable. This was different from their usual cat and mouse- this was personal, and if the flea left now Shizuo would only have more of a reason to hate him.<p>

Izaya didn't want to leave. On the contrary, at the moment he could only think of reasons to _stay_. Denying the brute was out of the question, even _if_ he wanted to. Once again his intentions had been shattered, strewn about as though they had never existed- he had only brought Shizuo here to explain the situation and make his point known! It wasn't supposed to happen this way, and especially not if he didn't have control.  
>Yet something in the informant enjoyed this. That Shizuo would so willingly take charge, that for once Izaya's composure could drop and have no effect on more important things.<br>_Damn it all..._

Izaya brought his arms up and tugged at the debt collector's shoulders, shivering when a hand traced down his side; the thin layer of his shirt did nothing to prevent the trail of heat it created.  
>It was bizarre, to say the least, that the very man who had attempted to kill him every time they caught sight of each other would be the one to invoke such amazingly addictive feelings. The gentle caresses were so different from the usual rough treatment he received.<br>It was a welcome change though, especially if this kept up.  
>A silent agreement was made between them, voiced by nothing anyone but they could understand.<p>

Within moments the brunette was pinned beneath the taller man, wearing nothing but his boxers which- to Shizuo's amusement -did nothing to hide his arousal.  
>"I worry for my poor couch's innocence, Shizu-chan~," he whined, though the seductive gleam in his crimson eyes partnered with a teasing roll of his hips- honestly it had less of an effect on Shizuo than it did himself -assured that it wasn't his top concern.<br>"It'll live," Shizuo muttered, glaring down at the informant. "Now shut up."  
>Izaya sighed dramatically. "Namie-chan won't like-" he broke off as Shizuo covered his mouth with his own. <em>The brute, cutting me off like that!<em> The brunette's revenge was a sharp nip to the other man's tongue as it pushed past his lips. Shizuo moved to back away but the informant kept his arms locked around his neck, effectively preventing movement. "Shizu-chan is so impatient, won't even let me finish a sentence," Izaya chuckled, tilting his head so that their foreheads touched. Normally the fact that his signature smirk was in place would piss Shizuo off, but when coupled with the desire radiating from him it just added a whole new level of challenge. A suppressed shudder ran down the blonde's spine and it was all he could do not to just prove to the louse who was in charge here once and for all.

Shizuo leaned down to the informant's ear. "It'll live," Shizuo repeated, his voice a low growl. Though Izaya would undoubtedly deny it, the sound sent a thrill of unbridled excitement through him. Without another word the blonde reached down to the brunette's waist and lifted him with one hand while the other unceremoniously yanked the final piece of clothing from his body.  
>Izaya's breath hitched when a rough hand wrapped around his length; he had to grit his teeth against a hiss and his fingers curled into fists into the couch cushions as he fought not to thrust into it. Throughout the entire encounter he had denied himself relief, only having brief touches up until this point. He couldn't help but think that it was <em>definitely<em> worth the wait if it meant Shizu-chan would be doing the honors.

Briefly, Shizuo wondered if he was dreaming. It would definitely be one hell of a dream, but to have Izaya Orihara, the proudest, most arrogant man he had ever met literally squirming beneath him was just too good to be true. A soft sound escaped the smaller man's throat however, breaking the debt collector from his musings.  
>"Ah, Sh-Shizu-chan," Izaya managed after a few quick strokes from the debt collector. "I bet I can last-" he paused, inhaling sharply before he forced himself to continue, "-longer than you!"<br>Shizuo snorted. So it was a challenge then? To see just what he could do to prevent the informant's words from being true. "I don't think so, flea." He removed his hand, a laugh escaping him at the indignant whine that came from the brunette. "You're already almost finished."

Izaya would have been offended by his rival's comment if it weren't true. At the moment however, it was both an insult and an observation.  
>Shizuo smirked, loving this turn of events. At last, Izaya was entirely at his mercy and hell if he wasn't going to enjoy it! "What do you want, I-za-ya-kun?" he purred, enunciating every syllable of the man's name and drawing out the last. "I'd <em>hate<em> to do something you didn't like." Sarcasm dripped off of every word and it was wearing out Izaya's last shred of patience.  
>"Shizuo," he warned, but his voice was less intimidating as it wavered slightly.<br>The blonde in question raised a brow expectantly. He even dared to lean closer, covering the informant's body with his own. "Hmm...?"  
>Being so close had its advantages, Izaya realized, as he wrapped a leg around the debt collector's waist. It came as somewhat of a surprise that the taller man was already half-hard despite their recent activity. This knowledge certainly didn't help his resolve, resulting in an anxious whimper that he couldn't suppress.<p>

Shizuo's eyes flashed with something akin to lust at the sound. "Tell me what you want," he breathed, lips only inches from the informant's.  
>The brunette opened his mouth, then closed it and squeezed his eyes shut. If he went along with Shizu-chan's game, he would lower his pride but get relief from the warmth that had been pooling in his stomach for what seemed like forever. If he refused, he would keep his pride but be left to deal with the problem himself. Neither were circumstances that he approved of.<br>A light nip at his collarbone was his undoing, and a rough swipe of a certain blonde's tongue drew the words from him.  
>"Shizu-chan, please..."<br>A winning grin flashed over the blonde's face, but he didn't move. Not yet. No, _definitely_ not yet. "What was that? Please what?"  
>Izaya gritted his teeth- he could <em>hear<em> the grin in the taller man's voice. But his irritation was swept away as a hand reached down as if to stroke him, pausing before actual contact could be made. Before he could contain it, a strangled whine made its way past his lips. "Please...!"  
>Shizuo was having too much fun with this. "Please <em>what<em>?" he insisted, brushing his hand closer and nipping the informant's jaw playfully. "You have to be more specific than that, flea."

Izaya leaned his head back against the arm of the couch and groaned, knowing his only option was to just give in. He glared up at Shizuo and swallowed his pride. "Dammit, just fuck me already you damn brute! Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
>Shizuo grinned deviously, claiming the informant's mouth with his own and allowing himself to lower just enough to lay flush against him. The movement caused Izaya's strained erection to brush against his own- both men drew a shuddered breath in almost perfect sync, the kiss broken far too soon.<br>Pressure registered against Izaya's lips, followed by a rough command: "Suck."  
>The brunette grimaced slightly- following commands wasn't in his nature -but obediently took the blonde's fingers into his mouth. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it <em>right<em>; in other words, he was going to do everything in his power to make true on his challenge. He _would_ outlast that monster, one way or another- he was sure of it.

Shizuo couldn't help but watch, captivated as Izaya drew his fingers into his mouth. Only a short while ago the informant had been doing the exact same thing, only instead of fingers... Shizuo held his breath, the memory of Izaya's lips ghosting over his length causing another shudder to ripple through him.  
>Waiting further just wasn't an option.<br>Izaya smirked as Shizuo withdrew his hand; pure lust was evident in the blonde's expression. A shiver of anticipation rolled through him as Shizuo adjusted himself, sitting back slightly. It was expected and yet still came as a surprise when a finger pressed against him; the brunette hissed softly at the intrusion, his slightly narrowed eyes the only sign of discomfort.

The ex-bartender watched Izaya carefully, noting when the tension in his face lessened before adding a second finger and eventually a third, moving them at a gentle pace; within moments Shizuo's grin returned, this time a victorious gleam in his eye. This was due in part by the sharp, almost strangled cry that was drawn from the informant, as well as how he writhed beneath him- the very fantasy that had played through his head for years was playing out before him, though instead of lusting for blood he was lusting for _him_. It was easily the most erotic thing he had ever seen.  
>Izaya was struggling not to push against the intruding fingers that had just <em>barely<em> brushed against his prostate. The feeling, although short lived, was euphoric; he wanted- _needed_ -more.  
>A sharp gasp was drawn from Izaya's lips as Shizuo pulled his hand away rather roughly. "Brute," he muttered, though it was more of a breathy moan than an insult. As such, the blonde just waved it away, quickly repositioning himself. For a moment Izaya didn't understand- he was still trying to regain his senses and keep in mind his goal of outlasting his rival -but a gentle yet insistent thrust into him sent a shock of recognition through him.<p>

A strangled sound escaped the brunette as he tried to adjust to the larger intrusion. Shizuo was silent aside from the soft sound of his breathing as he fought to keep it under control. He wanted nothing more than to just bask in the extraordinary heat that enveloped him, to finally rid himself of the borderline-painful arousal that had returned sooner than he would have liked, but he knew better than to risk hurting the other man in such a way; not that he _cared_, he decided, he just didn't want to give the flea another reason to bother him.  
>The fact that the ex-bartender was waiting came as a surprise, but Izaya knew better than to question it. Several heartbeats passed before he could mutter a quick "Move" to the blonde; it was a command, and the taller man couldn't suppress a light grimace. Even now, when he knew he was dominating the informant in the most intimate way, being told what to do irritated the hell out of him. Nonetheless he obeyed.<br>_Shit!_ Immediate gratification.  
>If the stifled moans coming from the man beneath him weren't enough, the sensation certainly was. A low groan caught his attention, and he was surprised to realize it came from himself. It was perfect, except-<br>"_Shizu_-!" The gasp broke the silence between them, almost immediately turning into an almost whine-like moan; the brute had slammed right into his prostate, not nearly as gentle as his fingers had been.  
><em>Now<em> it was perfect.  
>They watched each other as the treatment was continued, only their ragged breathing and the occasional attempt at a curse or a name breaking the silence. Shizuo couldn't get enough of the pleasure written so clearly on the brunette's face; Izaya was entranced by the look of absolute want on his monster's. The fact that they both acknowledged who it was that made them feel this way was a drug in itself. Even so, neither could believe that it was themselves that had such an effect on the other, and the thought only drove them further in their desire for <em>more<em>.

Within moments both men were nearing their climaxes, the tell-tale heat spreading throughout them but pooling predominantly in the pit of their stomachs. Shizuo reached down to take Izaya's shaft in one hand, eyes never leaving the other's own as he began to match his own rhythm.  
>"Sh-Shizuo…!" The sound of his name on the brunette's lips in the form of a rather loud moan was too much: almost immediately, a harsh curse came from the blonde as he released deep within the informant. The latter man cried out as the buildup sent him over the edge as well, his own long-awaited release now dripping from the other's chest.<p>

They lay still, panting for several moments before Izaya felt Shizuo move, extracting himself from the vice-like hold he had around his neck just enough to pull out and all but collapse on top of him.  
>"Shizu-chan, I said I wanted my couch clean," Izaya sighed, too tired for anything beyond the half-hearted teasing.<br>"Shut up, louse," the blonde muttered. "You weren't too worried about it before."  
>Silence echoed around them momentarily. Then "...Shizu-chan?" A dim thought came to mind, forgotten in the intensity of the situation.<br>Shizuo growled, burying his face in the pale skin of the brunette's throat. "What."  
>"I win."<br>"What?"  
>Izaya grinned as the taller man lifted his head, eyebrows indicating his confusion. "I said, I win. I lasted longer than you."<br>Shizuo blinked. He had forgotten the flea's little "bet" the moment he heard his name come from the other man in such a way. _Dammit, he's not going to let this go..._ "That was just lu-"  
>"Luck? Silly Shizu-chan." He laughed softly before ducking his head and curling up against the brute. "Don't worry; you won't have to worry about it just yet. Tired now."<br>The last words were almost unintelligible against the skin of the blonde shoulder, and Shizuo found himself straining to hear them. His arm unconsciously wrapped around the informant's waist as he adjusted himself; his back faced the back of the couch, the brunette in his arms curled harmlessly against his chest.

To an outsider, the scene might have looked especially bizarre: the monster of Ikebukuro cradling the information broker who made a game of ruining lives. If that wasn't enough, the fact that said informant had an arm around the blonde's neck, the other pressed between them and resting open-palmed against the bare skin of the other's chest.  
><em>I shouldn't feel this way,<em> Shizuo thought, though his tired mind didn't retain the information. _I shouldn't like holding the flea like this._  
>The arm that wasn't wrapped around the brunette reached up to the man's head where it rested against his shoulder; he didn't know why he did it, and if he were fully awake he probably would have stopped himself. But he wasn't, and before he knew what he was doing, a contented sigh came from the sleeping informant as long fingers threaded through his hair.<br>The ex-bartender's eyes drifted shut, blinking once or twice before finally giving into the drowsiness. His hand smoothed the dark hair it had disturbed before moving down to join its partner around the brunette's waist. He rested his head on the arm of the couch, unconsciously pulling Izaya closer; as sleep found him, one thought echoed louder than the rest:  
><em>What is this feeling, if not hate?<em>

**A/N;**

**This wasn't meant to be entirely smut, but it turned out that way. OTL**

**I can't help it, I just got started and I had to see it to the end! Not that you guys mind, riiight? *cue vending machine toss***


	9. Chapter 9

On a normal day, Izaya would have woken to an alarm. He would have woken in the comfort of his bed, covers wrapped neatly around him or kicked carelessly away. Any dreams would have been about himself and his beloved humans. More importantly, he would have woken up alone.  
>From the moment Izaya's eyes opened, he knew it wasn't a normal day.<br>To begin matters, he awoke on the couch; while it was a perfectly acceptable piece of furniture, ideal for sleeping it was not. Then there was the matter of the warm body beside him, still passed out without a care in the world. Shizuo Heiwajima, lying with an arm draped around the informant, was fast asleep and apparently had no intentions of moving any time soon. The very man he had dreamt about, though anything other than the fact that the tall blonde was there had been forgotten in the realms of sleep.  
>These were simple matters, easily fixed. The alarm, on the other hand... That one took some work. Because he had fallen asleep at the office, there was no sense of an alarm. As such, he remained sleeping peacefully.<br>Rather, he remained sleeping peacefully until a door slamming awoke him. Ah yes, that brings us to the current situation.

Izaya jumped up, the movement halted halfway by the heavy arm over his bare chest. "Move, you damn brute," he hissed, reaching up to slide the limb off. By the time he managed to sit up, however, it was too late.  
>"What the hell!"<br>The informant froze, realizing in that same moment that not only was Shizu-chan still naked from the previous night's events, he was as well. Not to mention that he was still a bit sore. _Ah Karma, you are indeed a bitch._  
>"Namie," he greeted the woman, tilting his head to look over his shoulder and lean back against both the couch and the blonde's chest. "You came in early."<br>A sidelong glance at the clock assured her that she was exactly on time. The woman was staring rather openly, though to her credit her eyes remained on her employer's face; if she were any less composed, she was certain her mouth would be hanging open.  
>She spared a glance at the passed out blonde, frowning. The hatred between the two men was almost visible when they encountered each other- if this was what went on behind closed doors...<br>"Why don't you take the day off, ne?" The suggestion pulled her out of her thoughts and her attention refocused on her employer. Izaya looked down to Shizu-chan, unable to resist the urge to poke his face as he slept. "I'll even pay you for the day. Consider it a gift!"  
>Namie rolled her eyes, turning on her heel. "You'd better damn well pay me," she muttered under her breath. She just wanted to get out before reality caught up with them and Ikebukuro's balance was restored. <em>Next time I want vacation time, I know<em>exactly_what to hang over your head..._  
>"Bye bye now~" The brunette's sing-song voice followed her out the door.<p>

The moment Izaya heard the elevator he laid back down, fully intending on going back to sleep. A shower would be nice, but he still felt considerably drained of energy. He wasn't even sure he could make it to the bathroom in his current state.  
>"She's gone?"<br>Izaya jumped at the voice, a hand unconsciously going to where his pocket would have been hiding his blade. That is, if he were clothed. He hadn't realized Shizuo was awake."What?"  
>"The woman." This time Shizuo shifted, a hand rubbing his eye as he propped himself up on an elbow. "She's gone now?"<br>"Namie? Yes, she left."  
>"Is she-"<br>"She won't say anything."

Neither said anything for several moments, the situation suddenly feeling more tense- and even a bit more awkward -than it had previously. Eventually Shizuo lowered himself again, an arm hovering over the brunette as if unsure what his reaction would be if he were to hold him as he had the night before.  
>Izaya turned on his side in response, now facing the debt collector and pressing closer to him. It was rather cold without the body heat of another against him, and hell if he wasn't going to take advantage of the fact that his Shizu-chan was here.<br>"I was supposed to meet Tom," Shizuo sighed, dropping the arm so that it settled over the informant's shoulder.  
>"Why don't you leave then, you stupid brute?" The question was met with silence, and Izaya tilted his head to look up. His eyes gleamed mischievously, but his voice was serious. "Does Shizu-chan not want to go?"<br>"Shut up, it's not like that," Shizuo muttered, leaning his head against the arm of the couch as he closed his eyes. Seeing the blonde so relaxed was just as strange as it was interesting. The debt collector looked so... calm. Unlike the expression of rage and hatred the brunette usually saw, this was almost peaceful.

Izaya remained silent for a moment, and Shizuo glanced back down to see if he had fallen asleep. He hadn't; on the contrary, Shizuo found a very awake informant watching him as if he were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Upon being spotted, a light flush colored his face and his eyes flickered as though trying to look away but finding it impossible.  
><em>Stop looking at me like that,<em> the debt collector thought desperately, his confused gaze mingling with his rival's. This wasn't right; he should want to kill Izaya! Not...  
>Izaya's eyes widened slightly as the space between them decreased. A hand reached up to brush his bangs away from his face, now only inches away from Shizuo's own. <em>Is he…?<em> The lightest brush against his lips registered, surprisingly gentle coming from someone like his Shizu-chan. It was chaste, feather-light, not at all like the kisses shared before.  
>It scared them both, but none more than Izaya.<p>

The informant had welcomed the lust and desire. For those, he allowed his humanity to shine through. But this feeling was neither this nor that; it was something entirely new, and it terrified him.  
>Before he even realized he had moved, Izaya was on his feet.<br>Shizuo blinked, the movement startling him. He felt rather cold without the smaller man next to him. "Izaya-"  
>The brunette interrupted Shizuo, not wanting to hear what would only confirm his suspicions. "Shizu-chan, don't you think you're getting a bit too serious here?"<br>"Too serious?" The blonde frowned, confusion melting in lieu of irritation. "_This_ is what you consider too serious?"  
>Izaya shrugged, fighting to ignore the pain in his chest. <em>I have to fix this before it gets too far.<em> "Sex is sex. Only couples kiss and cuddle like that."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I suppose your barbaric mind just throws all of that together, but-" He was cut off by a sharp tug at his wrist that pulled him back towards the couch. Surprising the both of them, it worked and Izaya stumbled enough to land on the cushion in front of Shizuo. "What the hell, Shizu-chan!" An arm wrapped around his waist as he tried to get up, trapping the informant. His agility meant nothing once the brute had a hold of him; he cursed his lack of blade.

"Is Shizu-chan saying he wants to be a couple? How sweet! I'm flattered, but-"  
>This time a snort interrupted him. He was tired of not being able to finish a sentence around the man, he decided, and sighed dramatically.<br>"No way in _hell_ would I want to be a couple with _you_," chuckled the brute in question. "But you had no issues with cuddling last night."  
>"Endorphins plus exhaustion. Besides, it was cold without blankets and you're like a furnace."<br>"So it was just instinctual?" Shizuo's voice was dubious, but his eyes held a hidden amusement.  
>"Exactly."<br>"So why did you say my name when you were sleeping?"  
>Izaya stiffened. He had talked in his sleep? That was a risk when it came to his dealings in information. And apparently when it came to Shizuo as well. "It was only a dream, it doesn't mean anything. For all you know, I was trying to kill you. It's not as if dreaming about someone automatically means they care about... why are you laughing?"<br>Indeed Shizuo was laughing, though he had tried his best to hold it in. Now though, with the blush coloring the informant's cheeks and his speech sort of blurring together in his attempt to "explain" himself, it was too much.  
>"Earth to Shizu-chan, come in Shizu-chan! What could a Neanderthal like you possibly find <em>funny<em> about this?"  
>Shizuo just shook his head and sat up to grin into Izaya's shoulder. "You're not as smart as you think," he chuckled, then stood and stretched. "Now where's your shower?"<p>

Izaya frowned, glaring as he stood up as well before heading in the direction of his bathroom. "I'm going first; brutes such as you can wait your turn."  
>"By all means, Izaya-kun," Shizuo was in too good a mood to get offended over such remarks. "Ladies first."<br>The brunette glanced over his shoulder as he reached the door. "Anatomy isn't your strong suit, is it?" He sighed, turning to close the door and locking it for good measure. "My poor Shizu-chan will never learn!"  
>Shizuo sat back on the couch, deciding it wasn't worth getting dressed if he was just going to take a shower. "Stupid flea," he muttered, chuckling to himself as he pulled a cigarette from the pocket of his discarded vest. He hadn't expected Izaya to believe him so quickly; the informant hadn't said a word until he had awoken this morning. The brunette had only confirmed that Shizuo wasn't the only one who had a dream about the other.<br>_This shit makes no sense, how did I get mixed up in it?_

**A/N;**

**Ne, not too happy with this chapter but it's alright I guess. I had to have **_**someone**_** find them, and I don't imagine Namie having a reaction other than the initial shock. Next chapter will be more exciting, I promise!**


End file.
